


speed

by moonlitceleste



Series: Maribat Platonic November 2020 [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Wally West is Alive, oops when i said rip i didn't mean that literally, rip that tag tho, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitceleste/pseuds/moonlitceleste
Summary: Maribat Platonic November Day 8 - Games/CheatWhat happens when you play card games with a speedster?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Wally West, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson
Series: Maribat Platonic November 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006653
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	speed

Marinette huffed in concentration. In her hands were two cards: an ace of spades and a seven of hearts. All she needed to win the round was to either draw a king or a two alongside a six or an eight. So far she had won 15 out of 30 rounds, which was only due to her having an off day. As much as this sounded like an excuse, it was true—Marinette simply didn’t lose at card games.

“Three… Two… One…”

Her and Wally both slammed their Spit Cards onto their respective piles. Her heart raced as her eyes quickly scanned the numbers at the top of the cards.  _ A four and a jack. Just my luck. _ Wally slapped down a queen and a king in quick succession, leaving him with only two more cards. If they hadn’t decided against doubles, Marinette could have been down to one by now. She didn’t mind the extra challenge, though.

“Three… Two… One…”

The cards flipped over to reveal a two and a four. Marinette put down her ace as quickly as possible, just in time to see Wally place a five and six on the other side. He drew his hand back in what looked like slow motion, right as Marinette threw her arm out to place the final card and secure her victory. But right before she did, there was a flash of movement.

If she blinked she might have missed it, but one second there was a six on the Spit Pile and the next there was a seven. She stared at the stack of cards, dumbfounded, as Wally cheered “Speed!” at the top of his lungs.

He was jumping up and down excitedly as her brain tried to process what just happened. When she did, an expression of disbelief spread over Marinette’s face.

“You absolute cheater!” she exclaimed, words growing louder towards the end of her sentence. “You used your super-speed to put down the last card!”

Wally stopped his celebration, frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. She could  _ see  _ the sheepish look in his eyes.

“Err…gotta blast!” He moved his arms into a running position, no doubt about to use his super-speed again, but Marinette was prepared.

“Oh no you don’t!”

She jumped onto his back, tackling him and bringing them both down to the floor in a tussle of limbs.

“Dick!” Wally squacked, flailing. “Get your girlfriend off of me!”

The black-haired boy glanced up from where he was sprawled on the couch.

“No can do. You got yourself into this, now you’re getting yourself out.”

The speedster’s screeches of “betrayal!” and Marinette’s laughter filled the Manor.


End file.
